tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Medicated
Characters: Baroness, Greenshirt 910, Interrogator, Major Bludd, Medi-Viper 626 Location: [[Kingsnake|Cobra Kingsnake]] Date: 5 December 2011 TP: Flood TP Summary: While a Joe greenshirt visits the Kingsnake, Baroness enacts a subtle plan to get Major Bludd to submit to medical treatment for the illness he stubbornly refuses to acknowledge. Category:2011 Category:Logs Interrogator lands the Mamba inside the Kingsnake, carefully avoiding the other vehicles and people moving around in the cargo hold. He calls back to his passengers, "We have arrived." Baroness sits in her Command Chair, on the Bridge of the Kingsnake, watching the monitors, "What is the latest status of the ice on the North Pole?" "Slight Changes, Ma'am." Answers a Techno-Viper, who is monitoring the North Pole. Anastasia glances at Major Bludd, "Slight is better than none, I suppose." Greenshirt 910 steps out with the others... one of six, including several actual Joes. He was taken along mostly to get a 'low ranker's thoughts of the entire place since no doubt, the higher ups will get special treatment. He rolls his shoulders as he looks around, shifting uncomfortably. Major Bludd leans against the doorframe, shifting aside briefly as a tech comes into the bridge. "Won't happen overnight," he says. He pauses to cough harshly into his sleeve. "Give it time." Interrogator exits the Mamba after shutting down its engine. He approaches the Greenshirt, saying, "Sergeant Cunningham, since you were kind enough to give us a tour when we landed on the [[USS Flagg|USS Flagg]], I would like to give you a tour of the Kingsnake." "Ah. In....terrogator. Sorry, the name still feels odd." Admits Cunningham as he nods. He glances after the others, being given a different tour, then back "I'd love to oblige. So long as my brain remains unscrambled." he tries to joke. Anastasia sighs, "Destro needs to get his act in gear, and turn the Weather Dominator to work on the Pole." Major Bludd smiles slightly, but says nothing. Interrogator says gently, "We are allies now and I do not try to take advantage of allies." He points to a small nearby door and says, "Those are the escape hatches, they are all clearly labeled." Greenshirt 910 smiles a little "Good to know." he glances that way, memorizing the spots "... How do they work? Escape bubbles or parachutes? " he asks as he glances over for instructions. Baroness leans back in her chair, and places her feet up on the console before her, relaxing, "Do we have a current estimate of Decepticon forces in Antarctica?" Interrogator says, "We use a combination of Trouble Bubbles and parachutes. You may have noticed I did not remove mine when we got out of the Mamba." Greenshirt 910 eyes the pack and nods, slowly. Not sure how to take that. "I'm sure instructions are clearly marked on the bubbles." he states, shifting from boot to boot. Major Bludd takes his mini-tablet computer from a pouch and taps it briefly. "Not much," he croaks. He clears his throat before continuing. "Current estimates put 'em at 'bout the same as what we met in the Arctic." Baroness nods, ever so slightly, "That is likely to change before we get there...." Interrogator says, "I am sure if you need to use a Trouble Bubble, you will be with someone who knows how to operate it. If not, you may get an extra parachute from the Mamba before we go further." "I think I'll be okay. " he looks around, memorizing the location and identification features of the evacuation shutes. "What's the next stop?" Interrogator says, "The next stop is the mess hall, which is down this corridor. It is a little smaller than the one on the USS Flagg, as we need to conserve space and weight." A Medi-Viper steps onto the Bridge, smiling behind his mask. It is not everyday he is ordered to 'shoot' a superior.... even if it is just an Antibiotic/Antiviral mix, designed to treat Pneumonia. He looks around for the one he was ordered to 'shoot' up with these drugs. Greenshirt 910 follows along with Interrogator and nods "I think your crew would be a little smaller too right? using BATs?" he guesses as he looks down into the mess hall, habitually sniffing the air. Major Bludd walks over to the Baroness' chair, smiling at the sight of her lounging in the command chair. "Quicker we get there," he offers quietly, "less chance they have t'reinforce." Interrogator says, "No, the BATs are not designed for this. We use human troops. We will probably use BATs in the ground assault, with Over Kill commanding them so they are not attacking non-Decepticons." Greenshirt 910 nods at interrogator "I'm assuming if we get attacked, I just stay out of the way and follow directions of course." he notes Baroness nods, noticing the Medi-Viper, a slight smile on her face. At least someone listens to her orders.... "This is true. Perhaps we can coax more speed out of this thing, if we ask the Techno-Vipers to try and boost the power?" She is going to attempt to distract the Major, while the Medi-Viper does his job... Medi-Viper 628 moves over towards the Major, while his right hand reaches into a pouch, and pulls out a syringe. Major Bludd shrugs. "Figured if there was a way to do that, they'd've done it already." Interrogator says, "That would probably be wise. I am sure you know where to deploy to once we get there. I do not like to carry extra people when I am attacking in the Mamba, and there would be nothing for you to do onboard during a helicopter battle. I already have two gunners for the pods." Baroness nods slightly, "But, I haven't asked them to look into getting us more speed..." Medi-Viper 628 comes to rest behind the Major, and raises the Syringe, and aims for the fleshy part of the Major's right hip.... It's a quick jab, plunge, and run.... breathe deep, and... jab.... >> Medi-Viper 628 succeeds with his generic combat roll on Major Bludd. << Major Bludd barks in surprise as the Medi-Viper jabs him with the syringe. He automatically swats at the man's hand, turning to scowl at the masked medico. "What the bloody f*ing hell?!" he sputters. Baroness just watches, in silence, but a smile plays at the corner of her lips. Let us see how the Medi-Viper gets out of this. Might be interesting. From behind the mask, eye's widen, maybe in surprise, or maybe in fear. "O-o-orders, S-s-sir!" He quickly reaches his hand for the plungers, and tries to push it home, to inject the Major with the medicine, so he can turn tail and run!. >> Medi-Viper 628 fails his generic combat roll against Major Bludd. << Greenshirt 910 nods "Yeah, but they attacked the FLAGG. The only thing they hate more is something that also flies and is against them." remarks Cunningham as he steps back for the next location "I'll stand by though if I'm here during the battle and wing it I guess." Interrogator says, "I heard there was more damage done to the Kingsnake than the Flagg. They must have repaired it quickly." Greenshirt 910 nods "That would follow to reason if they hated flying things more. What's the next stop?" Major Bludd grabs the syringe and yanks it out of his flesh. He holds it up in front of the Medi-Viper's face. "What the hell is this? And y'might wanna add inta yer response just /why/ y'were sneakin' up t'stab me with it. An' I better like the answer." His voice gets froggy halfway through his mini-tirade, but he seems not to notice. Interrogator says, "I will enter the bridge first, and see if you are allowed to enter it. I was not allowed in the command room of the Flagg, after all." Interrogator heads down another corridor, motioning for the Greenshirt to follow him. Medi-Viper 628 looks at the Baroness, for assistance, but can almost tell there will not be any assistance coming from that direction, "It is a treatment, from medical, and since you were being so difficult about getting treatment, I was elected to give it to you... You need to get treatment before you infect half of Cobra!" His hand slowly moves to the same pouch, where he has more syringes. This eventuality was foreseen, and he was a Cobra-Scout, and came prepared! Baroness is trying not to laugh at the predicament of both the Medi-Viper and the Major. Even if she did order this course of action. The results are very entertaining. "Fair enough." The greenshirt follows, to then stand outside the door casually, glancing around, inspecting the codepad though he doesn't touch it. Interrogator enters the bridge of the Kingsnake, immediately saluting his superior officers and waits to be recognized. Major Bludd glares at the Medi-Viper. "Yer not givin' me anything that'll knock me out," he informs him. "Not 'til /after/ we've finished dismantlin' the Decepticons' machines." He flicks a glance toward the Baroness. Medi-Viper 628 shakes his head quickly, "Anti-Biotics and Anti-Virals. Nothing to make you sleepy, Sir..." Baroness looks over at Interrogator, and nods to him, ignoring the Major's glance, deftly. "Hello Interrogator, glad to have you back aboard." Seems she is in a rather good mood. Interrogator says, "Thank you, Baroness. Am I interrupting anything important?" Greenshirt 910 remains outside, folding his hands behind his back. He glances to the deck, now only realizing he could FEEL the vessels' engines through the deckplates. "I can't afford t'be drowsy fer this mission," Bludd growls, pausing once again to cough into his sleeve. "An' I been keepin' meself pretty isolated 'cept when I'm workin'." He glances over toward the Baroness, his expression more mischievous now. "If yer stickin' me with needles, y'probably oughta stick her with one too. We've had our heads together over this assault since I came aboard." Medi-Viper 628 pulls out a spare syringe, "Will do... but I have to finish with you first, sir." He holds his hand out for the Syringe. Baroness shakes her head, for the moment, ignoring the Major and the Medi-Viper. "No, just the Major having a medical discussion, it appears. What can I do for you, Interrogator?" Interrogator says, "One of the Greenshirts, a Sergeant Cunningham whom Major Bludd may remember from his visit to the USS Flagg, would like to see the bridge of the Kingsnake. I did not know if I should let him in here or not, so I am asking you if it would be allowed?" Baroness arches a lone eyebrow, "Were you, or any of our troops allowed on the Command Deck of the Flagg?" Major Bludd stares at the medic for a long moment, the syringe still clenched in his hand. "I don't trust ya," he says finally. "When I /finish/ me work here, /that/ is when I will submit t'treatment. Not before. Comprends?" Interrogator says, "Not that I am aware of, Baroness. Are there any other areas I should keep him out of, besides the ones I do not have access to?" Medi-Viper 628 shakes his head, "No Sir. I am not allowed to accept that. My orders specified very suciently that I am to dose you with Antibiotics and Antivirals, or I would be sent to work exclusively on the Over Kill project, and be something called a 'footie' ball?" GAME: Major Bludd FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Baroness frowns slightly, "This Sergeant wants access to something we were not granted? How big of a fool does he think we are? No, no access to the Bridge. Also, no access to the Power Plants, Weapons Platforms, or anything you do not have clearance for." Despite his increasing anger, Bludd bursts out laughing at the Medi-Viper's claim of punishment. His mirth is short-lived, however. He drops the syringe to the floor and crushes it with his heel. "Pity," he says dryly. "Y'got a tough choice, lad. Take me on, or get stuck with that wretch Over Kill." He smiles unkindly at the medic. "Tough choice." Interrogator says, "Yes Baroness. I should be getting back to him before he starts getting curious." Interrogator salutes them again and turns to leave. Greenshirt 910 remains quietly standing, just glancing up and down the corridor. Medi-Viper 628 now does have a tough choice, but the Major will only hurt or kill him. Over Kill will make him go insane. He does still have one syringe, "Sir, I promise you, it has absolutely nothing in it, that will make your sleepy.... Bar.... err... my orders stated that explicitly!" He raises the syringe, and looks for an opening, a chance to stick the Major. Baroness nods to Interrogator, "Very Well." Interrogator leaves the Command Center. Greenshirt 910 glances up as Interrogator steps out. "What did they say?" he asks, half hopefully Major Bludd's eyebrows rise at the medic's slip. "On whose authority are y'tryin' t'make me so bloody cross, eh?" To Bludd, this is now a combat situation. His gaze stays riveted on the syringe, his weight shifting slightly in anticipation of conflict. "Put that damn thing away, boy. If y'don't, y'won't haveta worry 'bout workin' with Over Kill. Y'll be in traction." Baroness stands up for the Medi-Viper, finally, "Mine." Medi-Viper 628 sees an opening, however brief, and dives forward. Sure, he may end up dead, or maimed, but if he fails, he WILL end up insane. >> Medi-Viper 628 succeeds with his generic combat roll on Major Bludd. << Interrogator says, "They said 'No', since we were not allowed in the Flagg's Command Room. We can go back to the mess hall and you can see if the Kitchen Viper's compare to Roadbloack at all." "Ahh. Fair enough." notes the Greenshirt "Thank you for asking though. I admit I am curious about it but I also know not to press things." he notes as he turns to walk along beside and slightly behind Interrogator "I'd have to try the food to REALLY be the judge of that, admittedly." Major Bludd doesn't turn around. He opens his mouth to make another comment, but is forestalled by the movement of the medic. He lunges to the side in an attempt being struck by the syringe, but fails to get entirely out of harm's way. The syringe sinks into his leg as his right fist swings at the Medi-Viper's head. Interrogator walks back down the corridor to the mess hall, saying, "You may as well eat now, you do not know when you will get the chance to again." >> Major Bludd strikes Medi-Viper 628 with Punch. << Baroness frowns, "Major Sebastian Bludd, STAND DOWN!" she snaps. Greenshirt 910 pauses at the exit from the corridor "... Did I hear something? " he asks, looking back towards the door to the command center. Medi-Viper 628 is punched in the face, but reaches for the syringe, and tries to press the plunger home. "Please let this work...." he mutters. >> Medi-Viper 628 succeeds with his generic combat roll on Major Bludd. << Interrogator says, "It is nothing to worry about. Someone would radio if there was trouble and there would be Security Vipers running towards the Command Center." Major Bludd snarls at the Baroness, though his back's to her. He keeps his attention on the Medi-Viper. "Who're you, me mum?" he snaps. "Y'think usin' me full name'll -- Oi!" He puts a booted foot on the Medi-Viper's chest and gives him a shove. "Gerroff me!" >> Major Bludd succeeds with his generic combat roll on Medi-Viper 628. << Greenshirt 910 eesh "Security Vipers, Medi-Vipres, Kitchen Vipers. Do you have Domestic Vipers too? " he HAD to know. Interrogator says, "Not that I am aware of. I clean my own quarters." Greenshirt 910 nods "And press your own pants? " he asks as well as they head back to the kitchen. The thoght of food DID make him hungry. Medi-Viper 628 is pushed away from the Major, and lays on his back, but he makes no move to do anything else. His job is complete. Baroness smirks, "My my, you are bi**hy when you are sick, Sebastian." Interrogator says, "Yes, It gives me time to think." Greenshirt 910 hmms "It CAN be relaxing I guess. A kind of simple task that's quiet." he confesses "Never thought of it that way." Major Bludd whirls on the Baroness. "Y'think this is /funny/? I'm tryina do a bloody /job/ here, dammit. An' this round it'll be me onna ground with giant robots from space. If I slip up I'll be goo on th'bottom of a Decepticon foot." He glares hotly at her. "Goo!" he repeats, though his voice cracks on the word and he's forced to spend half a minute engaged in a fierce coughing bout. Interrogator says, "There is also the fact that people leave you alone when you are doing domestic tasks. Sometimes it is my only break when things get hectic." "I never noticed THAT. we typically chat when we do it. Then again I'm just a sergeant, not a... whatever you are." the Sergeant admits. Baroness says simply, "And do you HONESTLY think I would let them give you something that was going to get you killed? Jesus Christ, Sebastian. I ordered them to give you something to help you, that would not lessen your combat effectiveness! Give me some fu**ing credit, would you?" She looks at the Medi-Viper, and quickly tilts her head in a 'get out!' motion. Interrogator says, "I am fortunate to not have to sleep in the barracks with the common troops. It is nice to have my own quarters." Medi-Viper 628 does just that. He jumps to his feet, and runs. He runs right out of the Bridge, and past Interrogator and the Greenshirt, without stopping, on his way to Medical, and semi-safe harbor! Major Bludd hunches over, dropping to one knee while at the mercy of the ravaging cough. As the attack subsides, he keeps his head down, drawing in great wheezing lungfuls of air. Baroness says softly, "You done proving you can beat this damn sickness without help, dammit? Or are you going to be all manly and demand that we leave you the f**k alone about it, some more?" "I bet. I dont mind it myself. Then again I had cousins over all the time as a kid. Get used to multiple bunkbeds." admits the man. Interrogator says, "It is easier when you do not have to conceal your identity." Bludd lifts his head, very slowly, and gazes up at the Baroness. "Y'got yer wish," he whispers, pointing to the spot on his leg where the syringe hit him. Baroness reaches down, and offers the Major a hand, to help him stand. "Yeah, but you dont have to iron your mask do you? " jokes the Greenshirt Major Bludd stares at the hand for a moment, then grasps it, getting carefully to his feet with the Baroness' assistance. Baroness helps the Major to his feet, and whispers something to him. From afar, Baroness whispers, "I only did it, because I worry, and care about you, Sebastian." After she finishes the whispering, she kisses him softly on the cheek. Interrogator says with a chuckle, "No, but I still need to clean it, inside and out. Now that we are in freezing temperatures again, I need to coat the inside of the visor with anti-fog." Greenshirt 910 icks at that "I cant imagine why you'd wear such a thing. Why is your identity so important, if I can ask?" Major Bludd smiles sheepishly at her. "So when d'you get t'take your medicine?" he asks quietly. Interrogator says, "You can ask, but I will only reply that I want to keep my identity a secret." Baroness looks at Bludd, quizzicaly, "Me? I'm not the sick one." Greenshirt 910 pause at that, then snorts in amusement and nods "Fair enough. Curiosity doesnt mean pushy. " he glances up now for the menu, if there is one "So am I getting standard fare or the 'officers' fare?" Major Bludd says, "Not yet." Baroness shrugs, "I don't get sick...." Interrogator says, "Standard fare, as I do not think there is room for an Officer's mess hall on board. The standard fare is what I usually eat, though." Major Bludd laughs aloud at that comment, prompting another brief coughing fit. "We'll see about that, I reckon," he wheezes. "Works for me. That ends my participation in the 'Viper-greenshirt exchange program though." he quips. Interrogator says, "If you insist. Evac said it would be nice to have one last get together after we destroy the last machine. What would you think of something like that?" Baroness nods, and sits back down, and says softly, "I guess we will." Greenshirt 910 hmms "Not too sure." he admits "To be honest its too much to hope that we'd just decide to work together and try and talk it out in the future. " he takes a seat "Honestly I think just a casual, but polite 'goodbye, see you out there' is appropriate. Iguess if the germans and allied soldiers could celebrate Christmas together and then shoot each other the next day though we could." Interrogator says, "That is true. We will no doubt be having the same trouble finding food as everyone else soon." Greenshirt 910 admits "At least there's fish." Interrogator asks with concern in his voice, "How long do you think that will last with everyone mostly eating fish?" Greenshirt 910 nods "Yeah. We'll figure something out." he note s as he peers over the rations, before shrugging and tucking in heartily